A Love Like No Other
by mistakesinmagic
Summary: Callie and Arizona sure were unexpected, but they turned out to be a beautiful couple. They've been through some tough times, but they've stuck by each other's sides and loved one another through it all. Now they're married with a child, but they're still the same old Seattle Grace surgeons. And they have some more problems to go through together. Continuation of Home Sweet Home.
1. Home Sweet Home

**Short and sweet Calzona drabble I wrote a few days ago. I'm thinking of maybe making it into a full, multi-chapter fic. That'll depend on whether people like it or not and what I feel like later on. Based on episode 9x16, I believe. If not, I'm sure you guys know which one I'm talking about haha. Enjoy! Reviews are highly appreciated, my lovelies!**

Callie sighed, using her fingers to gently comb Sofia's thin hair to the side. The toddler leaned against her mother's side, pushing another handful of Cheerios into her mouth with her chubby fingers.

"Arizona, we're not buying a house."

Arizona looked up at her wife, her blue eyes wide and pleading. The newspaper crinkled as she let it lean forward slightly.

"Why not? It we don't get to work at the hospital, what's the point in living here? We could get a house, start over fresh. We've got each other and a beautiful baby, it's all we really need."

"I don't know." Callie rubbed Sofia's back soothingly, smiling as her daughter abandoned her cereal and curled up into a ball of fuzzy pink pajamas. "It'd be a big change."

Arizona set the newspaper down on the coffee table, shifting on the couch so she was closer to her wife. "Maybe it's what we need," she sighed, moving her hand to rest it on Callie's knee. "Maybe a fresh start would be perfect for us."

Callie lifted Sofia into her lap, allowing Arizona to curl against her side. "I think we'd miss it too much," she said softly. "Our whole lives are here. It's all we know. I don't think I would be able to leave it all behind."

Arizona laid her head down on Callie's shoulder, her eyelids fluttering shut. "Seattle is where we fell in love, Calliope," she murmured, her voice full of realization. "I'm not so sure I'd be able to leave it either."

Callie kissed the top of Arizona's head, holding Sofia close to her. "We can be together with our beautiful baby right here in Seattle." She smiled down at her wife. "We can fall in love with each other all over again."

"I already do every day," Arizona purred sleepily, allowing Callie to run her fingers up and down her arm. "Callie, can I tell you something?"

Callie nodded, shooting Arizona a soothing smile as she leaned down to kiss her pale forehead. Sofia had fallen asleep in her lap, her thumb lodged between her plump lips. "Of course you can, love. What is it?"

Arizona opened her eyes, looking up at Callie tiredly. "I never thought I'd be the motherly type, you know that." Her mouth curved into a small, sleepy grin. "But lately, I've been thinking. I think I'd like another beautiful baby. Maybe I'd even like to be the one to have her."

Callie's dark chocolate eyes widened, and she let out a soft chuckle. "I think that sounds like a wonderful plan for the future, Zona, my darling." She swiped her fingers across Arizona's smooth cheek. "But for now, I think we need to work on having sex again before we try for another kid."

Arizona laughed lightly, craning her neck to place a gentle kiss on Callie's chin. "I've been thinking about that lately, too."


	2. A Rainy Morning in Seattle

**Hello, all my lovely readers! Oh, how I've missed you. If you read my story "All is Fair in Love and War" (if not, you should!), you'll note that I mentioned I'll have some new stuff for you guys soon. This is part of that stuff! I've wanted to write Calzona for a while, and after so many of you requested I turn "Home Sweet Home" into a multi-fic, I decided that's just what I'm going to do. Here is the second chapter! I'm sorry it's so boring, but I'm just going to need some filler chapters until I get to the good stuff. And believe me, there will be some good stuff. I really hope you guys enjoy it. Reviews are much appreciated, lovelies! :)**

"_Mmhm."_

Callie stirred in her sleep, her tan fingers tightening around the bluish-purple sheets slightly. Her eyelids fluttered, but stayed closed, so Arizona tried again.

"_Mmmf . Stoooop."_

This time, Callie did open her eyes, the dark irises slightly clouded as she looked down at Arizona in confusion. The blonde woman was propped up on her elbow on the mattress next to her, her pink lips curled into a smug smile. Her cerulean-blue eyes were wide, almost twinkling as she gazed lovingly down at Callie.

"Wha' are you doin?" Callie mumbled, rubbing her right eye with the back of her smooth fist. She shifted on the mattress, moving so she could face Arizona easier.

"Waking up my beautiful wife," Arizona purred, pressing her lips to Callie's neck once more. The Latina let out a soft hum, and she felt Arizona smile against her skin. "Good Morning, sleepyhead. I woke up a few minutes before the alarm, so I turned it off and decided to wake you up on my own. I figured you'd like this way better."

Callie yawned widely, her limbs going stiff as she stretched. Then she chuckled, leaning towards Arizona so she could loop her arms around the blonde woman's waist. "Mm, I loved being woken up that way." She kissed her wife's lips softly, her fingers resting gently on her small hips. "Actually, I just love waking up next to you. We could wake up in a swamp, for all I care, and I'd still be content because I'd be with you."

Arizona giggled, rolling her bright blue eyes and gently swatting Callie on the shoulder. "Oh, hush, Calliope. I have such a sap for a wife." She smirked at the other woman, pecking her quickly on the forehead before pulling away slightly. "As much as I love being in bed with you, we do need to get up."

"I suppose so," Callie sighed, unwrapping her arms from around Arizona and sitting up in bed. She adjusted her light purple t-shirt, which had dropped down her torso a little, before pushing the covers off of her bare legs. "Do you need any help, babe?"

"I'm just fine on my own, Calliope," Arizona muttered angrily, gritting her teeth. She peeled back the blankets on her own side of the bed, swinging her leg over the edge of the mattress. She snatched up the prosthetic from in front of the bedside table, yanking up the right leg of her black shorts. "You know that."

Callie groaned softly, brushing a lock of dark hair out of her eyes as she rose off the bed. "I'm just being supportive, Arizona." She padded over to the doorway of their room before turning around and looking over at her wife. "I love you and care about you. I just want to make sure that you're doing okay and don't need anything."

Arizona exhaled quietly, leaning the prosthetic against the mattress. "I'm sorry," she all but whispered, brushing her pale fingers over the jagged scar on the front of her stump. Massaging it always helped calm her down, and when Callie did it, it helped even more. "I'm very sorry, my love. This is still just such a touchy subject for me. I'm trying, I really am. I've gotten a lot better."

Callie's mouth curved into a soft smile and she nodded, relaxing and leaning against the doorframe. "I know you have, baby. And I know you're trying. You've come really far, and I am beyond proud of you." She combed her fingers through her black hair, pushing it off of her forehead. "I love you, just remember that. I love you so much."

Arizona smiled, tugging on the bottom of her pink tank top so it covered her bellybutton and the bottom of her stomach. "I love you too, Callie. More than anything."

Callie's grin widened, and pushed off of the doorframe, standing up straight once more. "Good." She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear before spinning around so her back was to Arizona again. "I'm going to go get Sofia up, alright? I'm probably going to bring her in the shower with me, want to join us?"

"Sure." Arizona traced the ovular rim of the top of the prosthetic, smiling down at the carpeted floor. "That sounds great. I'll get it ready for us."

"Perfect." Callie shot Arizona one last grin before sauntering out of their room and down the hall. When she arrived in Sofia's room, she melted immediately, seeing the little girl asleep in her bed. Sofia had the light pink sheets pulled up to her chin, her chubby thumb stuck in her mouth. Callie knelt down next to the toddler bed before shaking her sleeping daughter's body gently.

"Sofia, mi hija," Callie said gently, shaking the little girl's pink pajama-clad shoulder. "Wake up, sweet baby girl."

Sofia stirred, her tiny eyelids slowly fluttering open. She yawned sleepily, her thumb falling out of her mouth with a soft _plop _as Callie lifted her out from under her sheets. Callie set the toddler on her hip, letting Sofia lean against her shoulder. The two-year-old's hair was a mess, a veil of dark silk around her little face.

"Mm, someone's sleepy," Callie chuckled, kissing the top of her daughter's head as she turned around, carrying Sofia out into the hall. She stroked the little girl's cheek as she moved into her bedroom, following the sound of running water that was coming from the bathroom. When she arrived there, Arizona was just stepping into the shower, moving so she could sit down on the ledge in the right corner of the tall cubicle. Sofia immediately began to squirm in Callie's arms, a bright smile on her tired face as she gazed at her mother through the blurry shower door.

"Whoa there, little one." Callie laughed, setting her daughter down on the tiled floor of the bathroom. "You'll get to see Mama in a moment, hold on. You have to take your clothes off first. No clothes in the shower, Sof."

Callie removed her t-shirt, yoga pants, and underwear and threw them on top of Arizona's pile of discarded clothing on the floor beside her. Sofia had already taken off her bubblegum-pink pajama pants, but she was having a little trouble pulling off her t-shirt, so Callie helped her with it. Then she helped her remove the Pull-Up she had worn overnight, before scooping her up into her arms again.

"Alright, come on pumpkin." Callie pulled open the door to the shower and stepped into the warm space. She closed the door again and then set Sofia down on the ground, chuckling as the little girl hugged the back of her leg for support. "Hija, don't stand there. I don't want to trip over you." She picked up her daughter, lifting her through the warm water and putting her in Arizona's lap. Arizona wrapped her arms around the little girl protectively, smiling back at Sofia as the little girl gazed up at her.

"Callie, will you hand me the soap, please?" Arizona asked, gently scratching Sofia's scalp. The two-year-old was curled against her now, head resting in the crook of her neck and legs hanging over the side of Arizona's. The blonde took the bar of soap from her wife and used it scrub both herself and her daughter down before giving it back to Callie. Callie did the same, and then rinsed it off of her tan body. She moved out of the way to let the water spray Arizona and Sofia before grabbing a bottle of orange shampoo out of the corner of the shower. She washed and rinsed her own hair, watching with a smile as Sofia played with a wet lock of Arizona's hair.

"Baby girl, do you want to help me wash Mama's hair?" Callie asked, squeezing a dollop of orange shampoo into the palm of her hand. She waited for Arizona to help Sofia stand up next to her on the ledge, and then both Callie and Sofia began to massage the shampoo into the blonde woman's hair. Arizona took a little and rubbed it into Sofia's hair, laughing as the little girl squealed gleefully. Callie let both of them rinse their hair, lifting Sofia into her arms so the water could reach her hair better. They all conditioned their hair and rinsed it out, and then Callie reached to turn the shower water off. Sofia huddled against her arm immediately, whimpering as her tiny body shivered.

"It's alright, princess," Callie cooed, opening up the door to the shower and carrying Sofia out into the bathroom. She quickly wrapped her daughter up in her yellow duck towel before wrapping a blue one around her own body. She moved to help Arizona out of the shower, waiting until she was seated on the toilet seat before handing her a towel.

"Thank you, love." Arizona wrapped the fluffy, cornflower blue towel around her pale body. She yanked a plain white towel off of the rack next to her and used it to dry off her hair a little bit before handing it to Callie. Callie did the same, and then hung it back on the rack.

"Quack!" Sofia squeaked, trying to imitate her mothers' actions by haphazardly rubbing her towel over her messy, damp hair. "Quack, quack!"

Arizona laughed as she grabbed a stick of deodorant from off of the sink beside her, rubbing it under her arms. "That's right, Sof!" She praised, setting the deodorant back down and grabbing her toothbrush from inside of the little container she kept it in. "Quack is the sound a duck makes."

"Quack, quack, quack," Sofia sang to herself, reaching past Callie's body for her own toothbrush, which was lying on the edge of the sink. It was pink, with a picture of a little white cat on the bottom and pink paw prints going up the side. "Ducky says quack. Ducky gotta brush her teeth."

Callie smiled as she brushed her own teeth, a quiet chuckle escaping her lips. She shot Arizona a quick grin before leaning over the sink so she could spit out the toothpaste in her mouth. Sometimes their daughter was just so cute, Callie couldn't stand it. After she had rinsed off her toothbrush and put it back in its container, she grabbed Sofia's tiny waist, lifting her up so she could spit in the sink. Then she rinsed off her daughter's toothbrush and put it back on the edge of the sink.

"Okay, hija, time to go get dressed!" Callie exclaimed, moving so she could walk out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. Sofia followed her, her little towel still hanging off of her tan body. "We have to get you ready for daycare."

Sofia paused in the doorway of the bathroom, turning around to face Arizona. Her dark eyes were wide, one hand curled in a fist by her pursed pink lips. "Mama?" she asked earnestly.

"Mama will join us for breakfast, babe." Callie shot Arizona an anxious smile, gently reaching for Sofia's chubby hand so she could guide her out of the room. "She has to finish up in here on her own."

Sofia eagerly followed her mother out of the bedroom, across the hall, and into her own bedroom. She yanked off her towel and threw it on top of her pink sheets after Callie had turned on the lights, now completely naked. Then she ran over to her white dresser, pulling open the bottom drawer. She removed a pair of lavender-colored underwear and stepped into them clumsily before grinning up at Callie. Callie had taken a little blue dress out of Sofia's closet, along with a pair of blue and purple striped leggings from her dresser. She helped her daughter into the clothes and then helped her put on a pair of light blue socks.

"Sof, why don't you get your things ready for daycare while Madre gets dressed?" Callie asked, leaning down to kiss the top of the two-year-old's head. She would let Arizona do her hair while they got breakfast ready. She picked up her daughter's towel and then exited her room, walking back into her bedroom. Arizona was still in the bathroom, so she hung Sofia's towel on the bathroom doorknob. Then she went over to her dresser, pulling open the top drawer. She removed a matching pair of lacy black panties and a bra, and put them on after tossing her towel onto the bed. She pulled on a pair of black pants and a turquoise-colored shirt, along with black socks. She hung a necklace around her neck and put her earrings in, and then did her makeup. She braided her long black hair as best as she could and then turned around, grabbing her towel off of the bed. She hung it on top of Sofia's and then went back into her daughter's room.

"Hey, baby girl, all ready?" Sofia was sitting on her bed, trying to stuff her toy rabbit into her pink backpack. She finally got it in, and then Callie helped her zip the backpack up. She grabbed her daughter's hand carefully, leading the little girl out of her room, down the hall, and into their kitchen. She let Sofia set her backpack down next to the couch before lifting her onto one of the barstools in front of the counter. "What do you want for breakfast, love?"

Sofia just babbled to herself, reaching for the bowl of fruit in the middle of the counter. Callie laughed, moving it out of the way so the little girl didn't accidentally knock it over or break it and hurt herself. She took a green apple out of the bowl, placing it on the cutting board and grabbing a knife from one of the drawers in the side of the counter. She quickly sliced up the apple and then threw the un-edible parts in the trash before putting the slices in a small bowl and offering it to her daughter.

"Mm, apples for breakfast! I think some peanut butter would go great with these." Arizona came sauntering into the kitchen, a friendly smile encompassing her young face. She was wearing a pair of dark gray pants that ended right below her knees and a flowy yellow silk top. On her feet were yellow ballet flats. Her hair had been curled slightly, and she had a little bit of makeup on. Callie couldn't help but smile at her wife as she joined her behind the counter; Arizona looked just as beautiful as always.

"Good idea, Zona." Callie leaned over, kissing Arizona on the cheek lovingly. Sofia squealed, covering her eyes with her chubby hands and kicking her legs under the edge of the counter when she saw her mothers kiss. Callie just grinned, going to open the fridge and removing a jar of peanut butter from the shelves in the side. She took the knife she had used to cut the apple and used it to put a slab of peanut in the side of Sofia's bowl of apples. "You're brilliant, you know that? And not just in surgery."

"Sing it!" Arizona giggled, swiping an apple from Sofia's bowl and popping it into her mouth. As she chewed, Callie put away the peanut butter and rinsed the knife off in the sink. "Are we ready to leave?"

"Yup," Callie replied, grabbing another apple for herself from the bowl on the counter. "Sof, you can bring your breakfast in the car, alright? Arizona, we'll just grab coffee and some breakfast at work. Let's go!"

Arizona helped Sofia down onto the floor and then held her bowl of apples and peanut butter for her while she put on her pink, white, and grey sneakers. Then she adjusted her own shoes, and grabbed a tan coat from the rack on the wall behind her. She handed Callie her leather jacket and black pumps before moving to open the front door. What she saw outside didn't even surprise her; she just turned around, shooting Callie a smirk.

"Rain!" She announced loudly, shutting the door behind her. "Lots of it, so grab the umbrellas!"

Callie followed her wife's directions, grabbing the two umbrellas that were leaning against the wall beside the door. She handed the navy one to Arizona and kept the black one for herself before helping Sofia put on her pink raincoat. Then she scooped the little girl up, resting her on her hip. "Just another rainy morning in Seattle," she sighed, moving to reopen the door. "Come on, I don't want to be late."


	3. Surprises

**Warning: This chapter is rated M! Yes, that does mean some Calzona sexytimes. So, if you're uncomfortable with smut or girl on girl smut, please don't read this. There is a surprise at the end (hence the name of the chapter), but that can easily be found out at the start of the next. I really hope you all enjoy this! Reviews are much appreciated. I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can, but I have a lot of other things to do, so I might take a while. Have fun reading, lovelies!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own any of the characters, besides the anonymous nurse, or Grey's Anatomy in general. I am just a 15-year-old fangirl with an obsession with a couple named Calzona. **

"I am going to kill my interns," Callie complained, angrily jotting her signature down on yet another form on the counter in front of her. "Every single one of 'em. I don't understand how I can be an owner of this hospital and still have interns, let alone ones who are always screwing things up."

"Oh, come on." Arizona sighed, using her hand to sweep her flowing blonde hair off of her shoulder. "The interns aren't _that _bad. They're just learning, they'll get better. Everyone was an intern once, remember. Even you."

Callie rolled her dark chocolate eyes, clicking her pen shut and jamming it into the breast pocket of her scrubs. "I know that," she groaned, turning to face her wife. "But we've only been here, what, fifteen minutes? Two of them have already managed to let a patient code right in front of them, and another lost a whole cart full of medical supplies. A whole cart!"

Arizona chuckled, grabbing a stack of folders off of the counter and sifting through them before handing them all to the nurse sitting behind the counter. "I don't know, maybe giving you interns was a good idea." She grinned at the other woman. "You need to be in a position of authority, it's where you excel. Plus you're _really _sexy when you're agitated. Powerful women often are, you know. Especially powerful orthopedic surgeons."

Callie exhaled slowly, her lips spreading into a sly smirk. "Oh, is that right?" She took a step towards Arizona, using her hands to slide herself across the edge of the counter. "Well, I happen to think that pediatric surgeons are sexy. Specifically little blonde ones with butterflies on their scrub caps."

Arizona blushed, leaning across the counter towards Callie. "Mm, you know, _I'm _a pediatric surgeon. And I _do _have blonde hair." She twirled a lock of her long hair around her pointer finger to emphasize her point, shooting her wife a smug smile. "And last time I checked, my scrub caps have butterflies on them."

"Is that so?" Callie pursed her lips, propping herself up on the edge of the counter with her elbow. "Well, you know, Ms. Orthopedic Surgeon, you happen to be very, very sexy right now. And you were sexy this morning when you woke me up." She bit down on her bottom lip lightly. "We have some time before our first consult this morning…think we could continue that sexiness that went on this morning?"

Arizona's blue eyes widened, her pink lips forming a tiny O-shape. "Here?" she asked, her voice low enough to be considered a whisper. "_Now_?" She ran her tongue across her lips, anxiously glancing down at her right leg. "Calliope…"

Callie smiled reassuringly at her wife, arching a dark eyebrow up on her tan forehead. "Yes, here and now." She reached out to brush a loose lock of Arizona's soft hair behind her ear. "We have almost an hour, that's plenty of time. We can use an on-call room, for old time's sake." She beamed at the shorter woman. "You've mastered getting it on and off by now, we'll be just fine. What do you say, love? Can I have my sexy pediatric surgeon all to myself?"

Arizona's mouth slowly spread into a bashful smile, and she nodded, stepping towards her wife. "Sounds like a plan to me." She grabbed Callie's hand, gently pulling her away from the nurses' station and towards the hallway. "Let's go, babydoll. Let me help you relax before our consults and surgeries later."

Callie grinned, letting Arizona giddily drag her down the hall, towards the on call rooms at the end of the hallway. She grabbed the shiny silver door-handle to one, twisting it rapidly before pushing the door open and dragging Callie inside the room. She closed the door by roughly pushing Callie against it, her pale hands groping for the door-handle so she could lock it. Meanwhile, she crushed her lips against her wife's, pressing their bodies together. Callie tangled her fingers in Arizona's smooth hair, yanking on it to pull the smaller woman even closer to herself.

"Goddamn," Callie groaned, tilting her head back as Arizona removed her lips from her mouth and started an assault on her neck. The blonde's hands were currently wandering over the Latina's curves, working on pulling up her shirt. "I've wanted you ever since you woke me up this morning. You're such a little tease."

"It's practically my job, baby." Arizona smirked against Callie's neck, her fingers finally finding the bottom of her wife's scrub top and pulling it up to her shoulders. "Now lean back so I can take this off."

Callie did as she was told, leaning back against the door so Arizona could pull her shirt over her head and toss it on the floor behind her. As soon as she was done, Callie rushed forward again, kissing Arizona hard. The blonde gasped in slight surprise, and Callie took the opportunity to slip her tongue into the smaller woman's mouth.

"Bed," Arizona groaned throatily, her warm tongue dancing and intermixing with her wife's. Her hands were roaming over Callie's bare torso, pale fingertips grazing smooth tan skin and hunting for the dark blue tie on her scrub pants. "We need to get in the bed, Callie. Now. My legs are already getting weak, I don't want to fall over because of the damn prosthetic."

Callie chuckled lightly, nodding as she wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist, scooping her up and carrying her over to the bunk-bed on the left side of the room. The blonde woman giggled as Callie laid her down on the mattress and then crawled on top of her, all the while kissing her neck and jawline.

"I'll get it," Arizona mumbled before Callie could even ask, using her elbows to prop herself up on the bed. Callie had paused on top of her, her warm breath tickling the side of Arizona's neck. "You take the rest of your clothes off, baby. We don't have much time." She smirked at her wife. "Besides, I've been dying to see you naked."

Callie laughed as she sat up, reaching behind her back to unclip her white bra, which was covered in large teal polka dots. "Arizona, you saw me naked this morning." She wrinkled her nose, shedding herself of the bra and setting it beside her on the mattress. Meanwhile, Arizona had shyly turned around and was fumbling with her left pant leg, trying to pull it up enough so she could unhook the prosthetic. "In the shower, remember?"

Arizona chuckled quietly, finally getting her dark blue pant leg up around her calf and securing it there by sitting on it. "Oh, I remember, all right." She grabbed the thick, flesh-colored adhesive strap, pulling it back with a loud ripping sound. Behind her, Callie was just pulling down her scrub pants, having kicked off her shoes and socks a second before. "But Sofia was in there with us, so we didn't get to do anything. I barely got to touch you, babe, let alone go beyond that."

Callie smiled in amusement, although Arizona couldn't see her, rising up on her knees on the mattress so she could tug down her hot pink panties with the little white bows printed on them. Arizona was carefully removing the prosthetic, making sure nothing was still attached to her before gently sliding it off and setting it on the floor beside the bed.

"Alright, c'mere, Blondie," Callie murmured, gently grabbing Arizona by the waist and pulling her backwards across the mattress. She kissed the top of her wife's head once Arizona was in her lap, wrapping her tan arms around the smaller woman's body from behind. "Need some help with the rest of your clothes, love?"

"Sure I do." Arizona shifted in Callie's arms so she could lean forward and pull her dark blue scrub top over her head. She heard Callie humming behind her as she reached down to unknot the tie on her pants, letting her wife unhook the back of her light blue bra. Callie slipped the straps down her shoulders, letting the bra fall down off the bed and onto the floor.

"Mm, much better." Callie's lips left a trail of gentle kisses along the top of Arizona's shoulder, her hands caressing the pale skin of her fragile back. She swept her wife's blonde hair to the side, leaving it to dangle over her forearm as she pressed her lips to her tiny freckles. Arizona let out a quiet sigh as she removed her pants from around her waist, pulling them down her legs and then discarding them on the floor.

"You were so right," Arizona whispered, turning around in Callie's arms. She stroked her wife's cheek with pink fingertips, Callie's dark eyes glued to her own bright ones. Callie's hands were leaving a fiery trail down Arizona's waist, getting nearer to the waistband of her pink lace panties by the second. "This is unbelievably sexy, Calliope."

"Told ya." Callie smirked, capturing Arizona's lips in a soft kiss as she pushed her down onto the mattress. She crawled on top of her wife, knees straddling the smaller woman's hips. Arizona reached to grab hold of the top of her underwear, but Callie stopped her, clamping her hand over the blonde's. "Nuh-uh. My job. Just lay back and let me rock your world, beautiful."

"My pleasure," Arizona chuckled, scooting back a little and then comfortably resting her upper body against the pillows at the head of the bed. Callie raised her body off of her wife's a little, making sure there was space between them so she could slide her panties down her legs. She pushed them down as far as she could, and then let Arizona kick them off of her ankle and onto the floor. "Literally."

"Such a little comedian," Callie chuckled, pressing her body against Arizona's once more. She let out a content sigh as their warm skin brushed together blissfully, legs tangling and hands rushing to find smooth joints to grab hold of. "But if it is pleasure that you want, then it is pleasure I'll give you, my dear."

"Yes, please," Arizona said softly, and Callie never knew if she intended to say more, for she crushed their lips together passionately. Arizona immediately tangled her hands in Callie's thick hair, holding her close as she pushed her tongue past the barrier of her wife's moist lips. Callie cupped Arizona's cheek with one hand, the other leading a trail down the porcelain-smooth skin of her side.

"Touch me," Arizona whimpered finally, her breath warm and damp against Callie's mouth. She was still clinging to her wife as if her life depended on her, Callie holding her equally as close. She moved her head so that her lips rested in front of Callie's ear, plump, pink skin brushing ever so smooth, tan skin. "Please, Calliope. Just touch me. We don't have much time."

"Shh," Callie soothed, her lips now nestled against the side of Arizona's neck. She kissed the flesh there gently, stopping every once in a while to nibble on pale skin. Her wife was simpering below her, tingling and twitching as Callie's hand ventured further and further into the juncture between her legs. "I'll take care of you, you know that. Just be quiet and let me work my magic."

Callie used her fingers to carefully push Arizona's thighs apart, giving her leg a semi-harsh push once she was done just to make sure her wife knew to stay that way. She slipped her hand between Arizona's legs, running her fingers through the blonde's slippery folds. Arizona instantly let out a sigh as she felt Callie touch her, and the dark-haired woman leaned down, kissing Arizona's stomach gently to soothe her. She parted her wife's folds using her fingertips, and then slowly slid two fingers into her.

"Oh," Arizona gasped, her hips rising slightly in reaction to Callie's fingers inside of her. Her wife began to pump her fingers in and out of Arizona, making the blonde groan loudly, her hips bucking even more on the mattress. Callie smirked, crawling up her wife's body and pressing her into the mattress so she couldn't squirm as much. She pressed her lips against Arizona's, kissing her passionately as she began to push her fingers in and out of the blonde faster.

"Shit, Calliope." Arizona bit down on Callie's bottom lip, tugging on it with her teeth as she tried to keep herself quiet. She threw her head back, however, letting out a throaty groan when the pad of Callie's thumb brushed her clit. Her wife's fingers were still pounding in and out of her, curling every once in a while to thud against that sweet spot that only Callie knew how to find. Arizona hooked her leg around Callie's waist to steady herself, her hips rising and falling in time with her wife's thrusts. "Don't you dare stop that, goddamnit. That feels so good, baby. Don't stop."

Callie obeyed, grabbing the back of Arizona's neck roughly with her free hand. She yanked her wife's head up, crushing their lips together hard as she continued to pump her fingers in and out of her at a rapid pace. Her thumb was repeatedly flicking Arizona's swollen clit, causing lightning-like shocks of pleasure to shoot through her body. Arizona was gasping against Callie's lips, her muscles tightening up as she approached her orgasm.

"C-Calliope," Arizona choked out, her nails digging into the tan flesh of Callie's back. Her leg was wrapped around the larger woman's wife even tighter now, trying to keep her as close to her body as possible. Her muscles were so tight it hurt, bright blue eyes wide open and soft pink lips latched against the side of Callie's neck. "Calliope, baby, I'm gonna...I'm g-gonna-"

And then she was coming, tumbling over the edge in waves of ecstasy and pleasure. She moaned against her wife's skin, all of her muscles spasming and twitching at the same time. Callie's fingers were trapped inside of her tight core, although she still managed to keep them moving, trying to bring Arizona as much pleasure as she possibly could. When it was over, she collapsed, sinking limply into the mattress underneath her wife's body. Her pale eyelids fluttered shut, sweat trickling down her neck and chest as she breathed heavily.

"I love you so much," Callie whispered, sweeping aside a thick lock of Arizona's damp blonde hair that was sticking to her forehead. She peppered Arizona in kisses, lips grazing pale cheeks, jawlines, and collarbones. She slowly and gently slid her fingers out of her wife, sucking them clean and then wiping them on the sheets. "God, Arizona, I love you more than anything. You mean everything to me, baby girl."

"I love you, too," Arizona rasped, her voice a bit sore. She opened her eyes slowly, looking up at Callie through clouded, light blue lenses. She reached up towards her wife, gently and lovingly stroking her cheek as her lips spread into a relaxed smile. "And, damn, girl, do you know how to give me an orgasm!"

"Well, I have been giving you them for over two years now, babe. I should know what I'm doing." Callie laughed, pressing one last kiss to Arizona's lips before rolling off of her slick body. She sat on the edge of the mattress, reaching for her bundle of discarded clothes on the floor. "Come on, we need to get to work. We're late. You can give me my turn tonight, when we get home."

"Sounds good to me." Arizona took her bra and panties out of Callie's hands, quickly putting them both back on. Then she grabbed the prosthetic from its place beside the bed, attaching it to the nub of her right leg and strapping it on. It didn't take her half as long as it used to; she had become an expert at putting it on and taking it off. She pulled on her scrubs and then sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over so she could put her shoes and socks back on.

By now, Callie had finished getting dressed herself. She was standing by the door to the on call room, tying her dark hair back into a thick ponytail. Arizona stood up and then did the same thing, except she put her blonde waves into a messy bun to try and hide her messy sex hair. She smoothed her clothing out the best she could and then shot her wife a smile, reaching for the silver doorknob. "Let's go, Callie."

Both women rushed out of the on call room, Callie basically slamming the door shut behind her as she tromped out into the hallway. She and Arizona hurried down the hall, back towards the nurses' station in which this had all started was located. There was a pink binder waiting for them on the counter, containing the chart of the patient they had to see. Callie snatched it up, flipping it open as she and her wife made their way towards room 402, where they had been paged just seconds earlier. She almost froze in her tracks when she saw the name on the chart, the one that specified who the cardio surgeon would be for this consult. It was a familiar name, one Callie unfortunately knew extremely too well. Right there, on the black line, in dark blue lettering, _Dr. Hahn_. There was no first name, just those six letters. It couldn't be the same person, could it? There had to be other people with the last name Hahn in Seattle, maybe even cardio surgeons with the last name Hahn. But, as Callie wandered after Arizona into the awaiting room 402, she heard the all-too familiar voice say, "Well, it's about time."

Callie looked up, and this time, she did freeze in her tracks. Standing there, at the patient's bedside, was Dr. Erica Hahn herself.


	4. Erica The Green-Eyed Monster

**Readers. Oh, my dear readers. I am so sorry to keep you waiting for so long. I've been going through a ton of stuff lately (both good and bad), and I haven't had much time to write! Plus I had awful writers block for a while, and would just sit there, staring at my writing and not adding anything to it. But I finally came around and wrote the fourth chapter. I'm on a Calzona kick right now, so hopefully it's good and you guys like it! Please, please, leave reviews, they're what I thrive on. Love you all dearly~ **

"E-Erica?" Callie choked out, frozen in the doorway of the patient room. Her dark chocolate eyes were wide, hands curled around the edge of the binder so tightly that her usually tan fingers were a cream color. Arizona was standing in the middle of the room, right between Callie and Erica, looking as confused as a person could possibly look. "Erica _Hahn_?"

"In the flesh." Erica shot Callie her all-so-familiar smirk, gesturing for the brunette woman and Arizona to join her by the patient's bedside. There was another pink binder flipped open on the little table at the end of the patient's bed, neatly placed right in front of Erica so she could see it. "Why don't you and Dr. Robbins come over here so I can introduce our patient?"

Callie nodded awkwardly, shuffling over next to the taller blonde woman. Arizona sent a confused glance sideways in her wife's direction before joining Callie by Erica's side. Callie licked her suddenly chapped lips, trying her best to calm down and look somewhat professional. She smiled down at Arizona, hoping it looked serene and well-put-together, but she was afraid that wasn't the case at all.

"Alright, now that the other doctors are here with us, let me begin." Erica cleared her throat before motioning towards the small child in the bed in front of her. She was tiny, with extremely pale skin covered in cinnamon-colored freckles. On her head was a mop of fiery red curls, pulled back into two stubby pigtails. The hospital gown hung loosely on her frail body, sheets tucked tightly around her thin torso. "Haven Morse, six years old. Diagnosed with semi-severe scoliosis six months ago, which has caused damage to her heart. Doctors, how will we proceed?"

Callie cleared her throat, glancing down at the chart in her slightly shaking hands. She tried to locate the part that indicated their procedure for this patient, but Erica's name kept drawing her eye as if it was highlighted in bright pink highlighter. "Uh," she stammered, eyes scanning and re-scanning the paper. "We will…We will do two surgeries in one, moving the spine and straightening it out the best we can, and repairing the small puncture to her heart."

Erica shot Callie a snarky smile, picking up her binder and snapping it shut. "Very good, Doctor Torres," she cooed, combing her fingers through her wavy blonde hair. Callie grumbled under her breath, curling the hand that wasn't holding her chart into a fist. She couldn't believe Erica was here; she thought that when she dropped off the face years ago after they broke up, she would stay that way. And here she was, standing in the room with Callie and her _wife_, ready to work on the same case they were. "The surgery is scheduled for 6 o'clock this evening. Some doctors will be by to prep Haven for surgery around 5:30. We'll be back in to check on you in a little while, make sure everything's still progressing smoothly and that the surgery can still happen today. Make sure Haven doesn't eat or drink anything for the entire day, alright? Have a good morning, Morses."

And with that, Erica spun on her heel and exited the hospital room. On her way out the door, she brushed her hand against Callie's back, gentle enough to be accidental but most likely one-hundred percent on purpose, considering the circumstances. Callie gritted her teeth, shooting the Morse family a wide smile before grabbing Arizona's hand. She and her wife left the room together, wandering out of the room and down the hallway, back towards the nurse's station from which they had come.

"That was…weird." Arizona took the chart out of Callie's hand carefully, setting it down on top of the counter in front of her. She smiled softly at the nurse behind the counter, making sure she had noticed the chart before walking away from the station. Callie followed her, tan arms crossed over her chest as she walked behind her wife. "I've never seen that cardio fellow before. Is she new here?"

"She worked here from a brief while, a couple years ago, before we met. She came from Seattle Pres, when it was its own hospital." Callie sighed, slipping her hand into her pocket as she and Arizona walked towards the elevators. She could see Erica out of the corner of her eye, standing in one of the corners scrolling through something on her phone. Callie thumbed the pager in her pocket, running the pad of her thumb over the top of the black box, a nervous habit. "You were here, too. I guess you just never met because you were in different departments, and she was here for such a short time."

"I see." Arizona nodded, pausing by the closed elevator door. She leaned against the wall next to her, sticking her hands in the pockets of her lab coat and smiling up at Callie, who had stopped right in front of her. She had to shift slightly, trying to make her prosthetic a little more comfortable, as it had been shoved on very quickly earlier. The top of the prosthetic had been chafing against the nub of her thigh slightly when they were standing in Haven's hospital room. "Well, she's an odd one. Did you guys know each other before? She was acting strange around you, babe."

But before Callie could answer her, Arizona's pager went off, signaling that there was somewhere she needed to be urgently. She gave Callie an apologetic smile, rising up on her toes to peck her wife on the cheek before rushing off in the opposite direction. Callie chuckled, turning towards the elevator doors, which were opening at that very moment. Arizona could be so cute sometimes, Callie just couldn't handle it. Callie stepped into the elevator, smiling to herself as she waiting for the doors to close. They were just about to when, all of a sudden, a hand appeared, holding them open.

"Wait! Hold the door!" Erica rushed into the elevator at the last moment, the silver doors clicking shut behind her. She was panting, blonde hair windblown and normally pale cheeks flushed pale pink. She still had her pink binder under her arm, even though it was supposed to be back at the nurse's station. Erica shot Callie a smooth smile, sliding over beside the Latina woman. "Hey, there. Haven't seen you in a while."

Callie bit down on her bottom lip almost painfully, discomfort flooding through her. Erica was much closer than she should've been, close enough that Callie could smell her vanilla-scented perfume. She was grinning at Callie, waiting expectantly for her to say something.

"Yeah," Callie grumbled in irritation, side-stepping away from Erica a little and leaning against the left wall of the elevator. "You left, remember? Broke up with me and then fell off the face of the Earth? Any of this ringing a bell, Erica?"

"Geez, someone's in a bitchy mood today." Erica rolled her blue eyes, wrinkling her large nose. She was still smiling, however, although now it was more of an amused smirk. She knew she'd struck a nerve in Callie, and she was happy about it. "Come on, babe, I'm a different woman now. I'm not the same Erica you knew before. Give me a chance."

"Like hell I ever would," Callie spat, crossing her arms over her chest in irritation. She shot an annoyed glance in Erica's direction, practically bristling with anger. "And I'm not going to believe all this crap you're saying about being a new person, either. I know you, Erica, unfortunately, and I know that you're always going to be the same Erica Hahn you were years ago. I was actually in a perfectly fine mood before you decided to come in here and screw it up."

"I see someone's still got her feisty personality." Erica backed off a little, leaning against the other side of the elevator wall. But she was still gazing at Callie, blue eyes lit up with excitement and interest. "You're still as sexy as you were when we were together, Torres. I liked that a lot, you know."

"I have a wife," Callie blurt out suddenly, pushing herself off the wall and stepping towards Erica again. Her arms were still crossed over her chest, mocha eyes glaring at the other woman. "You know, the perky little blonde one you saw me kissing moments ago? The one who happens to be with us on our service, actually, Arizona Robbins. We've been married for almost two years now, so you can just fuckin' back off, Hahn."

Erica's light blue eyes widened, red lips opening into a surprised O. She blinked in astonishment, pale eyebrows frozen high on her large forehead. Callie thought she was going to drop her chart from how in shock she seemed, just standing there gaping at the shorter woman. Callie couldn't help but smirk; she had finally gotten Erica to shut up, and she had done it in quite an amusing way.

"Well," Erica said meekly, folding her hands over each other in front of herself. A light pink blush flooded through her pale cheeks, although she looked more intrigued than embarrassed. "I figured you two were an item because of the sucking face, but I never guessed you were married. Damn, good old Torres is married. I'm surprised."

Callie raised a dark eyebrow, pursing her plump lips perplexedly. "Surprised? What's that supposed to mean?" She glared at Erica, still pretty angry with her. "I love, her, Erica. A hell of a lot more than I ever loved you, to be honest. We have a daughter together. I'm actually _happy._ And I don't need you coming in here and screwing it all up."

"A daughter?" Erica asked, as if that's all Callie had said. She was blatantly ignoring the rest of her sentences, just focusing on something that was apparently so surprising. "Torres has a daughter too? Wow, I guess you really are in deep, babe. It's too bad, you're a really hot MILF."

"You know what, I'm done with this." The elevator came to a creaky stop, and just seconds later, the doors began to slide open. Callie stepped towards them eagerly, angrily stuffing her hands into the deep pockets in her lab coat. "I'm glad we broke up, Erica. You're kind of a bitch. I'm happy with the family I have now, and I sure as hell can't wait until you get out of this hospital and go back to wherever you came from. Let's hope this case is over soon."

She stormed out of the elevator, not even bothering to check if Erica was following her. She wasn't; she had to get off at another floor, and even after the elevator doors had closed, she just stood there with an awestruck look on her face. Callie let out an angry puff of air as she marched towards the nurse's station on that particular floor. She had to check her schedule for the day and see what new cases she had been assigned. There were probably some interns she had to boss around as well, since she didn't have any of her own this year.

Just as she was reaching the little counter at the end of the hall, Callie's pager went off in her pocket, vibrating violently and letting off a sharp ringing sound. Callie pulled the small black box out of her lab coat, glancing down at the buzzing device. Flashing across the grey-green screen were the words, "INCOMING ER: URGENT", so Callie shoved the pager back into her pocket and took off, heading for the elevators again. She skidded to a stop in front of the huge metal doors, repeatedly jamming her finger onto the down arrow button between the two elevators. Finally, one opened, revealing an empty pink-walled cubicle. Callie rushed into it, quickly pushing the button for the first floor once she was inside and then waiting for the doors to close.

Minutes later, she had arrived on the ground floor, sprinting out of the elevator the second the doors opened. She ran down the long hallway, shoving her way past doctors and nurses in order to get to the ER doors. Once there, she grabbed one of the yellow scrub robes off the hooks next to the door, throwing it on as she made her way through the large sliding doors. She tied the robe behind her back and then grabbed a pair of gloves out of the pocket of her lab coat, moving to join the other doctors' sides in the waiting area outside.

"What is it?" Callie asked, the latex of her right glove snapping against her wrist as she put it on. She was standing next to April, who was bouncing around excitedly, practically bumping into Callie and Owen, who was standing on the other side of her. "What's coming?"

"I don't know." Owen leaned over April's body so he could speak to Callie, his blue eyes watery and clear as he looked at her. The wind was blowing outside, brushing up tufts of his strawberry blonde hair. "All we know so far is that it's a trauma, with definite orthopedic injury. We'll have to wait and see what it is exactly until it comes in."

"Alright." Callie nodded, pushing a lock of dark hair that had blown into her face behind her ear. Her wedding ring scraped against her cheek through her glove, leaving a tingling feeling on Callie's flesh. Her ears picked up the sound of a faint ambulance siren, getting louder by the moment, and then it was there, speeding into the lane in front of the doctors. "Here it is!"

As soon as the ambulance doors opened, all three doctors rushed forwards, grabbing the gurney from inside the large vehicle and pulling it out so they could rush the injured person into the ER. While they were doing so, the paramedic helping them out told them that the patient was an 18-year-old male with definite injuries to his legs and pelvis, and possible injuries to his spine. The doctors thanked her as the hurried the gurney on its wheels through the double doors that led to the ER.

Callie made sure put her patients above anything, always. It was part of the non-official rules of being a surgeon; the patient came before anything else, especially your personal life. And Callie was sure to follow this rule, most of the time. But even as she ran through the crowded ER, pushing a gurney with a critically injured boy on it, she couldn't help but notice what she saw out of the corner of her eye. Erica was standing over in one section of the ER, chatting with no one other than Arizona, and both women looking like they were enjoying it.


End file.
